


Can't I Stay?

by Anonymonimus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, All of the aforementioned things are minor tho, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Blind Date, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiverse, Past Abuse, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sans is a good bro, Selfcest, Shyness, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, True Love, papcest - Freeform, theyre all mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: SF Papyrus pines after his counterpart but needs a little push to approach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Another request down for the count! This one was requested by Norestforthewicked on tumblr! If you like it, thank them and give 'em a follow if you're of age. Despite this being a SFW story, their blog (and mine for that matter) really isn't. So minors beware and please respect the laaaawww.**
> 
> **With that said, here's the legend for this story:**
> 
> **Papyrus = SF Papyrus  
>  Master = SF Sans  
> Classic = UT Papyrus  
> Sans = UT Sans  
> Fell = UF Papyrus  
> Stretch = US Papyrus**
> 
> **Now, ENJOY!**

They met once during some multiverse Christmas party or something. He hadn't been particularly focused on the whole affair. Papyrus would have spent it in a corner drinking the spiked punch until his brother decided it was time to go back to their own miserable universe. But when he least expected it, another Papyrus, Classic – as everyone called him, approached him. He extended a kind hand and gave him a gentle smile, inviting him to join in the festivities. And where Papyrus was certain he would have spent the entire time bitter and bored, he found himself having fun so much he loathed returning home when it was over.

Actually, it was Classic he loathed to leave.

He never thought he would ever believe in love at first sight, but here he now found himself: utterly smitten. Classic was all he could think of – his warm smile, carefree laughter, the twinkle of happiness in his eyes and the joy of existing just radiating from his person. Many nights, Papyrus lied awake reliving the party where they first met and, when he slept, he dreamt of it. He was so distracted by it that Master had even given him a few lashings, demanding his obedience and attention. He was never quite able to give it though, no matter the severity of the beatings.

Now Papyrus wandered the woods familiarly. He weaved through the trees and easily avoided juvenile monsters who were up to no good. Before long, he stumbled upon Snowdin. He found it less jarring than all the other times he had come across it. This place was so jolly and the festive decors reminded him of the party that had never quite left his mind. He sighed deeply and continued his trek through the forest with his eyes trained on the kind monsters going about their day to day life. He wanted to be a part of such a quaint universe so much, but as Master was so keen on reminding him, this would never and could never be his home. He still wished for the opposite no matter how unrealistic.

A short walk later and Papyrus stumbled upon the small two storied house he sought. It seemed so warm and cozy – inviting. Maybe this would be the day he worked up the courage to knock at the door and see Classic again. He hesitantly stepped out of the woods but neglected to move in any closer. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He wanted to see Classic again so much. He _needed_ to. The only time he had ever been happy and hopeful was when the other skeleton had treated him with genuine and candid kindness. But…

Papyrus lowered his head and squeezed his hands into fists. His brother's hurtful words echoed in his head. He was trash. He was garbage. Rubish. Classic would be more interested in Fell than he because the former had his shit together. Heck, Stretch would also be better. And Classic deserved someone who could make him happy and lift him up, not bring him down. Papyrus was depressed, lazy, and an absolute mess. If he really cared for Classic, then he would be selfless and leave him be rather than indulge in his useless wishes. Classic could never love him. Classic—

"yo."

Papyrus yelped and instinctively summoned magic bones as he flinched away from the monster that had surprised him. Sans easily dodged the uncoordinated attack and grinned emptily in response. The sight of such a wide grin with dim eyes was threatening and sent shivers down his spine.

"not here to cause trouble, are you?" He asked lowly.

"N…no…" Papyrus stammered apprehensively. "You just…surprised me."

"good." Sans sighed and immediately relaxed. "didn't peg you as a bad sort anyhow. so what are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

Papyrus began to fidget nervously. He didn't expect to be dealing with the alternate version of his brother. He usually never spoke to anyone in his universe hopping adventures. He was too stealthy to ever be noticed, but he had let his guard down this once. Confronted with his secret purpose, he didn't know what to say. What would Sans think if he confessed he came to see Classic? Would he let him or chase him away?

"Uuh…" Papyrus spluttered after a moment of deliberation. "A-actually, I-I was just…leaving…"

It hurt him to leave so soon, but it was better than indulging in his selfish desires. After all, he wasn't good for Classic. He was a poison that would wilt what was so good and pure about the object of his affections.

"what are you saying?" Sans chuckled and took him by the arm before he could leave, "you came all this way! why don't you come in and stay a while?"

"O-oh, I really should—" but before he could finish, Papyrus found himself in the house. He was confused only for the few seconds it took him to remember Sans also had the teleportation abilities he too possessed.

"pap!" Sans yelled as he strolled away, "come down! we've got a guest!"

"A guest!?" Classic shouted in excitement from his room. Papyrus's heart skipped a beat upon hearing it; it had been so long. Loud but quick steps sounded until Classic suddenly appeared at the rail and peered down. The sight of him took his breath away. The ceiling light shined behind his head creating a sort of halo that made him look divinely angelic. "Swapfell Papyrus!" The skeleton exclaimed then jumped over the rail and landed in front of him with a bounce in his step, "I'm so excited to see you again!"

There he was. After so long, Classic was within his reach again. There were so many things Papyrus wanted to tell him – so many that it created an indecipherable cacophony in his head. He didn't know where to start – _if_ to start. Overwhelmed by the ecstasy of his met desires, Papyrus dully stood in place almost petrified. He needed to say something. What should he say? Now that he was being selfish and ignoring all the things his brother had told him, he needed to make a good first impression; to look cool and smooth. He had to dazzle Classic.

"H…hi." He replied meekly, his voice cracking slightly.

How uncool of him. He wanted to punch himself in embarrassment.

"Yes, hello!" Classic beamed and unexpectedly pulled Papyrus into a hug. The gesture was so unanticipated it must have fried his brain because by the time Papyrus registered what was happening, the other was already releasing him before he got the chance to return the embrace. He had missed an opportunity he had been dreaming of for so long. "You know, I was hoping you'd come visit me sooner! I really missed you!"

Papyrus blinked dumbly in surprise. Missed him? How could anyone miss him? He was absolute garbage. He couldn't be missed…could he? And though he would have doubted the sincerity from anyone else, Classic sounded so genuine. He spoke from the heart and never lied. He always did. He was so perfect and kind. God, he loved him so much.

"I…missed you too." Papyrus replied, struggling to hold in tears. He wasn't sure why he wanted to cry, he just did. Nevertheless, he wouldn't allow himself to do something so embarrassing.

"are you okay?" Sans asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Papyrus insisted and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

"Of course you're not!" Classic boomed. "Sans!" He then barked, "You didn't offer our guest a customary beverage, did you? He must be _parched_!"

"got me there, bro." Sans chuckled and plopped down on their sofa.

"How inconsiderate!" Classic chastised.

"Um, it's okay." Papyrus hesitated, "I'm fine…"

"You don't need to be so reserved!" Classic insisted, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Papyrus almost made an unbecoming sound. No one ever touched him so gently. Any contact he usually got was a kick or punch or something of the like. "I'll get the drink for you! What would you like?"

"Um…" Papyrus hummed. He supposed he ought to humour the offer now. "Do you have some be—"

"Water? What a great choice!" Classic exclaimed and skipped past him, "It's all we have!...We need to go grocery shopping soon."

Papyrus watched him go with surprise and then sighed as a soft smile spread on his face. He had never come across anyone quite as endearing as the other skeleton. Being around him, being in his home…it made him so happy. And yet, being here was selfish of him, wasn't it? He gulped thickly at the truth of the situation. Master was right; he was a cancer – a stain that would taint Classic if he ever got too close. He shouldn't be here. He should leave—

"hey." Sans muttered quietly, snatching his attention. "try to relax. you seem a bit wound up."

"Oh…um, sorry." Papyrus apologised.

"don't apologise, just relax." Sans insisted, "you're not imposing, i brought you in here."

Papyrus nodded hesitantly. He glanced towards the kitchen, wondering why it was taking the other so long to fetch him a glass of water. However, seeing as he still had a few more seconds between he and Sans, he seized the chance to ask: "Why… _did_ you bring me here?"

"isn't it obvious?" Sans snickered, "you make him happy."

_Happy?_

"Sans! What are you saying now?" Classic chastised as he returned from the kitchen with a scowl. "Whatever he told you, don't listen to him. He says silly things to get a rise out of people."

"it's true." Sans confirmed and laid down as his eyes began drooping shut.

Though Papyrus certainly didn't doubt that, the smaller skeleton's previous statements didn't exactly sound like a lie. He thus found himself very confused. He wanted to believe Sans – believe that he made Classic happy, but he was afraid to. He didn't want to be disappointed. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"Are you not thirsty after all?" Classic asked, snapping Papyrus out of his thoughts. He hadn't realised he had spent an extended moment staring into space and not taking the glass offered to him.

"N-no, I am. Thank you." He coughed nervously and drank the beverage hastily.

"I wish I would have known you intended to come visit today." Classic admitted, "I would have planned an activity. Now I'm not quite sure what to do."

"you can show him around town." Sans suggested as he rolled on his side to fall asleep.

"Great idea! So how about it, Swapfell Papyrus?" Classic asked excitedly.

He was beaming with so much energy that Papyrus was certain he wouldn't have been able to say no even if he wanted to. "Okay." He conceded with a gentle smile.

Classic grinned widely and took him by the hand, guiding him out of the house. Papyrus was so startled by the gesture he allowed himself to be dragged away, only glancing back once to look at Sans who gave him a double thumbs up. Unfortunately, Classic let go of his hand as soon as they were outside. Papyrus stared at his hand, feeling a blush slowly manifest on his cheek bones. He could still feel the gentle warmth and he would never forget it. He thus placed his hands in his pockets almost as though to store a precious treasure. He was ready to follow the other skeleton when the latter took notice of his gesture.

"Oh!" Classic exclaimed. Papyrus flinched lightly. He didn't understand why the other was looking at him with such round eyes. "You're not wearing any gloves. Are your hands cold?" Papyrus frankly thought the question was silly – they were skeletons, they couldn't get cold. But before he could say so, Classic took his hands again and held them. "Don't worry! I'll keep them warm for you!"

All Papyrus did was blush in response.

"Now!" Classic grinned proudly, "Let us start the tour with the library!"

The skeleton thus began to guide him around Snowdin and show him all the sights as well as introduce him to all the monsters they came across. Everyone was so friendly and Classic truly enjoyed telling him everything he knew about the people, the buildings and the local businesses. He even had a couple of funny stories to tell him about why the word "library" was misspelled and how politics worked in Snowdin. He was so enthusiastic and talkative and yet he still found the opportunity to squeeze in questions to learn more about Papyrus. Most of them pertained to his universe which he wasn't so keen on discussing, but he still supplied general, less depressing, answers.

Their tour ended soon after they left Snowdin in the spot near the Ruins' gates. Classic was still holding his hands and Papyrus was never going to tell him to let go. Fortunately for him, it didn't seem like the other was going to release him any time soon either. He wished they could stay like this forever. He wished he could stay in this universe forever. Home was a grim and unsettling place that didn't feel like home as much as it did a waking nightmare. There was no kindness or love to be found there – not even from his own family.

"So that was Snowdin, my home!" Classic beamed.

"It's a very sweet place." Papyrus replied.

"Isn't it?" Classic smiled, "I remember you telling me your home wasn't quite as inviting, but I would still like to visit it someday. It can't be all bad if it shaped you!"

Papyrus blushed at the compliment. "W-what?" He stammered shyly. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"It's true! You're surprisingly sweet for a place you described as so awful." Classic insisted and Papyrus felt himself continue to blush.

"It's really not great..." Papyrus insisted. He hesitated to add anything more, but his selfishness got the better of him and he said: "But I'd love to see you again."

He was so selfish. He couldn't help it.

"And so would I!" Classic exclaimed excitedly. "Actually, you should come back Friday! I'll have a proper date planned—" Classic suddenly stopped and stiffened at his slip of the tongue. Papyrus couldn't say his reaction was particularly different.

"…Date?" Papyrus repeated, his voice choked by all the emotions that were bubbling in his chest.

Now it was Classic's turn to start blushing profusely. "I-I…um, well…" He babbled nervously, "Yes!" He finally just shouted, "Yes! This was a date to me! I'm sorry! I just like you a lot, okay!?"

Papyrus was taken aback by the sudden confession. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had only every imagined Classic making a confession of the like, but now it was real and he didn't know what to do or say. He simply stared at the other like a startled animal, he was sure.

"Please say something!" Classic begged him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I—"

"Yes." Papyrus interrupted, his voice trembling. Classic looked at him with a confused expression. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Classic now seemed astonished but quickly broke into relieved laughter. "I'm glad." He said, "I didn't want to scare you off."

"But can't…" Papyrus stammered and paused, considering what it was he wanted to say and if he should truly utter it. In the end, there was nothing to lose. "Can't I just stay? I don't…I don't want to go back."

"Won't your brother miss you?" Classic asked, concerned. If he truly knew Master, he wouldn't have asked such a trivial question. Nonetheless, Papyrus shook his head. "Then my home is your home."

And he tugged at Papyrus's hands, guiding him back to his home in a much more joyful and welcoming Snowdin. Honestly, he would be a liar if he said he had expected the answer. Papyrus cried as he was walked to what would likely be his new home. He felt happy that all the horrible things his brother had spouted were nothing but lies. Here, in this wonderful universe with Classic, he could truly be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> **I feel like the Sanses refer to SF Sans as "Anger management".**


End file.
